Kidnapped
by partygirl32
Summary: Bella is kidnapped. The entire town of Forks is looking for her. Will they ever find her and get her back to her family, friends, and most importantly will she get back to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped chapter: 1

**Charlie POV**

It was 2 a.m when I heard the gunshot followed by a scream coming form Bella's room. I jumped out of bed and opened the door as fast as I possibly could but it didn't matter how fast I thought I went because when I got to Bella's room she and the person who took her were gone.

I heard my son Emmet run into the room shortly after, "Dad where's Bella?" he asked.

"Emmet someone kidnapped her. She's gone." I yelled. I hated raising my voice with my kids but when one of them is missing I really don't care what I do until I find them.

"Dad, do you think they killed her? I heard the gunshot." Emmet whispered. Emmet was always close to Bella so even the thought of someone wanting to hurt Bella hurt him to even think about it.

"Son, I really don't know but I promise you we will find her. I will find her even if it's the last thing I do." I said to him in a broken voice. Bella is my little girl, she is always kind to people. She love to help people who need the help. Why someone would want to hurt such a good soul like Bella?

I turned to look at Emmet but saw that he had already ran out of the door. I knew that he was out looking for his sister but I don't think he's going to find her.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long I have been trapped in this small van. I could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, months. I doesn't matter how long it is, every second has felt like an eternity.

I don't know what I did to deserve this. I have good grades, a great family, awesome friends, but all I can think about that is good in my life is my reason for existence, Edward Cullen, He's perfect, he always makes me feel like I'm beautiful like I'm the most gorgeous thing in his entire world and to him I am.

I don't remember much of what happened when he kidnapped me. I know it was a him because of his hands, they were to big and too strong to be a woman's. He grabbed me and when I tried to scream and fight back he got his gun and shoot the place in the headboard next to my head. When he heard my dad and Emmet get out of bed and come towards the room, he grabbed me and hid in the closet. When we saw dad and Emmet come in he told me that if I made a noise he would make me watch him kill my dad and Emmet.

I don't know how long we stayed in the closet but when Emmet ran out of the room followed shortly by dad, who probably left my room to go down stairs to call the police, he picked me up and jumped out the window. I braced myself for the impact I knew for sure was going to come but it still caught me off guard. We landed on the ground with a big thump but that didn't bother him, all he did was stand up and walk into the forest. Once he was sure he was out of sight he pulled out a rag out of his back pocket and brought it up to my face. All I can remember hearing before darkness surrounded me was police sirens and my kidnapper whispering in my ear, "They'll never find you."

When I woke up I was a little lightheaded form whatever I was drugged with but not enough that I didn't notice that I was in the back of a small van without an inch of clothing on me. I turned my head and looked straight into the eyes of my kidnapper. I couldn't see the rest of his face because he was wearing a ski mask so recognizing him was off of my list.

"Ahhh! Sleeping beauty awakes." He sighed before coming closer to me.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down and notice that my hands were tied together and my legs were spread apart.

"You were so tight when I raped you. I can still feel you on my cock. You know the memories of that time are so good I think I'll go for seconds." He sneered before crouching between my legs.

I tried to move while knowing that it was useless. I screamed and cried praying that someone would hear me but I knew that it wouldn't do me any good. All I could do was sob while he ran his hands all over my body. Nipping and sucking my flesh until the areas were red. I have only had sex with Edward and I couldn't help but compare even though I knew that one was rape and the other was love.

Edward was so gentle and sweet. He didn't do anything that would make me uncomfortable. He whispered sweet soothing words to me while I was going through the pain of the first time but this man is the complete opposite of Edward. He doesn't love me. He's doing something to me that he has no right man, this monster is causing me pain and it doesn't even seem to phase him. Edward would never do this to me, he loves while this man all he's doing is scaring me.

If I have any hope of staying alive I need to fight back as little as possible but that's not as easy as it sounds .All I can do now is scream and cry while hoping and praying that someone, anyone would hear my cries of help and come and save me and bring me back to my family, friends, and most importantly my Edward.

**Edward POV**

"Hey Edward, how come Emmet and Bella couldn't come to casa Cullen?" Rosalie asked me before stealing my bag of chips.

"Bella and Emmet going fishing with their dad tomorrow morning." I replied.

God I love Bella. She's the perfect girl for me. She's beautiful, selfless, smart, funny, and so many other things that if I even tried to name them all we would be here all night. I intend to make her my wife someday but I think I'm going to wake until were both out of high school.

While I was thinking of Bella the home phone rang and I heard Alice yell "I'll get it!"

I just shrugged it off and went back to think of Bella when I heard Alice yell, "She can't be missing!"

Rosalie and I looked at each other before running into the kitchen were Alice was clutching the phone to her hear.

All we saw Alice do was nod her head and end the phone call before running past us and grabbing her jacket.

Alice what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked after grabbing Alice by the arm effectively stopping her in her tracks.

The words that Alice said are words that will haunt me for the rest of my life, "Bella's been kidnapped. The cops don't know who did it but they have people all over town and La Push looking for her and whoever did this to her. Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to go out and help them look for her."

I was still trying to comprehend the information Alice just gave me to formulate a reply. Thankfully Rosalie answered for me, "Of course were going to help look for her. Since Emmet's her brother I'm almost positive he's been looking for her since the minute she went missing. So Alice get my idiot brother out of the bathroom and meet us in the car, I'm going to try and calm Edward down."

I didn't realize was crying until Rosalie wiped my face with a wet paper towel and whisper, "Don't worry Edward we'll find her. She'll be safe and unharmed. Okay?"

All I could do was nod. I can't imagine who would want to hurt Bella. She was nice to everyone. She never judged you on your appearance, she judged you on how you treat people. Bella would always volunteer and the animal shelter and and the homeless shelter. She was my angel and she was taken away from me.

Anger boiled up inside of me when I started to think about what the person who took Bella was doing to her. They could have already killed her but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head not wanting to think about what would happen if someone actually killed her.

I didn't wait for Alice and Jasper, all I did was grab my jacket and run out the front door. I stopped outside to put my jacket on before trying to think were this sick person would hide my angel. After about a minute of thinking I finally came to the conclusion that they would hid her in the woods. So that's what I did run into the woods to look for the love of my life.

All I can think about is Bella. She's the reason I'm still alive, She's my life and I don't think I would even hesitate to kill myself if the cops found her dead somewhere.

I kept searching for Bella not caring if I was close to freezing to death. I need Bella, I need her like I need oxygen in my lungs. I couldn't live in a world where Bella doesn't exist.

I don't know how long I searched for her all I remember is being picked up and being put in a car.

I promise that I will find you Bella, I thought before I feel into a deep sleep with a dream that Bella was the star of.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"Hey sweetheart, your awake." I heard my mom Esme whisper.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked her before sitting up in the bed I was on.

"Just 6 hours, love. I made you some breakfast," Esme said to me before handing me a plate with eggs and pancakes on it.

I knew she was trying to distract me from Bella but I just have to know, "Have they found her?"

"No sweetheart but the police have found something." Esme said to me on the verge of tears.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"They found a van about a block away from Bella's house. When they looked inside the found drugs and semen." Esme replied.

"Okay so he drugged her, that's not bad right? I said.

"Edward, whoever took Bella raped her." Mom said.

I didn't hear anything after that because I ran out the door and went into the living room where I knew dad was.

"Is it true?" I asked him knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yes." Dad replied.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this new story so please review.**


	2. Searching for Bella

Kidnapped chapter: 2

**Edward POV**

"Edward, you need to eat." Alice insisted.

Bella has been gone for over 6 days and the police haven't found a trace of her besides a few fingerprints, some semen, and drugs.

I have been a total mess since she went missing. I barely eat or sleep. School isn't even half as interesting without her. Everyone in town has given up hope of her being alive, but I still have hope and so does my family. The only person who is almost as depressed as I am is Charlie.

The poor guy has put up fliers everywhere form Forks to Seattle and from Port Angeles to Olympia. I don't think he will ever stop looking for her she's the only family he has. Renee and Phil came to Forks to help Charlie cope but I don't think that it's going to well. Charlie was never a very social person but now he's like a zombie. Bella was his little girl, he would do just about anything for her. Renee isn't any better than Charlie though. Renee tries to take care of Charlie so she doesn't have to think about if Bella is still alive.

Mom and Dad haven't been dealing with the fact that Bella has been missing. She was like a daughter to them, they loved her just as much as Charlie and Renee do. Dad has become so desperate that he hired his own detective and forensic scientist to help look for her.

Alice has been using the power of Facebook and Myspace to look for Bella. She thinks that this is the most efficient way to look for her. Rosalie has been doing the same thing except she has stopped people in the middle of the street and asked the to look at a picture of Bella to see if anyone has seen her but so far only one person has said the saw her, but when the police got there it ended up being a girl who looked like Bella, but she wasn't the beautiful brunet I fell in love with.

Emmet and Jasper have been going around threatening everyone that if they see Bella with another guy and don't do anything about it they would beat the living shit out of them. I don't think anyone in town wouldn't dare defy them, but for all we know someone at school could be responsible for Bella's kidnapping.

Then there's me, I don't have a reason to live anymore. Bella is my everything and without her I'm just an empty shell. I just stand by the side of the road and ask anyone who will listen if they know where Bella is. Of course no one knows but I still keep trying. Everyday I wake up wondering hoe Bella is, where she is, is she safe. I worry about her so much.

Currently, I am sitting on a couch while Alice is trying to feed me some soup mom made.

"I'm not hungry." I responded in a dead voice.

Alice sighed before saying, "Edward you can't keep acting like this. We'll find her. Do you think Bella would want you to act like this?"

"No." I sighed before eating some of the soup she offered me.

"Edward I know this is hard but trust me we'll find her safe and alive and when you bring her home it'll be like it never happened." Alice said to me.

"How do you know? How do you know we aren't going to find her somewhere dead in the middle of the woods?" I yelled. I have never yelled at Alice before but right now nothing makes sense to me.

I heard Alice sigh before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was 5 minutes later when I heard the doorbell ring and mom answer it. I wasn't paying much attention to who it was, until I heard something that sparked my attention.

"Hey Esme, we found something today." I heard Charlie say.

"Well then come in." Mom insisted.

I saw Charlie come into the living room before I asked, "What did you find?"

Charlie took a deep breath before responding in a tired voice, "They found some surveillance videos from a Walmart in Seattle. My team so Bella walking in with a mysterious man about 6'2, medium built, and he has blond hair."

"That's good right? That means we know where Bella is." I heard Alice say. I looked over at her and saw that Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie where with her.

"Alice, the thing is we don't know who the guy is. We don't even know what car they were driving." Charlie explained to Alice in a saft voice.

Alice didn't say anything, all she did was shake her head and start sobbing, "You have to find her! You have to!"

"I'm sorry Alice." Charlie said to her before going over and hugging her.

I didn't say anything I just stood there trying to absorb the information I was just given. They know where she is, they just don't know who she's with. That thought gave me some hope, maybe they will find Bella and when they do I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

They saw the surveillance video and my kidnapper is furious. He has been going insane with worry that we were going to be caught by the local police. I, of course, am very happy about the police's resent discovery.

"How could I let this happen? I took every necessary precaution to avoid this, I even had Victoria help me." He rambled when we got back to the motel he booked for 5 days. However, since he's acting like this, I highly doubt we will be here much longer.

"Well it's your fault." I mumbled quietly hoping that he didn't hear me.

"What did you say?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly.

Before I could even take another breath he had me pinned up against the wall in a choke hold, "Listen to me you little bitch, you will do as I say and never question me. If I ever hear another comment like that come out of your mouth I'll make your life a living hell. Understood?" He roared.

"Yes, sir!" I squeaked out.

He suddenly let me go and went to another room before coming back and tying me to the bed, "You better be here when I come back."

I don't know how long I cried before I fell asleep but I do remember my last thought.

_Edward please find me._

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
